Unknown Fall
by Bawdy
Summary: The prophet, (with questionable origins) does he speak the truth of the future or is he just a senile old fart making up lies? Sesshô-Maru meets a few unwanted acquaintances in town and he’s not happy about it.
1. Default Chapter

A.N: I'm restarting on a different rout. You might have read this story long long ago, or this might be the first time you ever came across it (lucky you). I'm planning on changing some aspects of the story and (so help me god) correct the grammar mistakes I seem to constantly make no matter how hard I try to weed those buggers out. I think I finally found time and desire to recreate this world for reading pleasure. UF will be a novella of sorts filled with plot twists and turbulent relationships. Each character within the story will have their own unique personality and there will be much more gory fighting chapters. (I seem to thrive on those) Not to mention the awkward interactions between the wannabe antihero and heroine. I apologize for never updating. for like two. years. And um. if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle. could I ask one of you grammatically correct readers out there to proofread my chapters for me? Thank you for your time. Please read and review about what you think of this story.  
  
FYI  
  
*Represents thought*  
  
"Represents speech"  
  
Unknown fall  
  
By: Bawdy  
  
Rin (ever the curious child) and Jaken (the unofficial babysitter) get into mischief and make a discovery while wandering around a demonic city. Why would Sesshô-Maru want to visit a prophet?  
  
Paring: Sess & ???  
  
Act one: Introduction into the unknown  
...Demons...  
  
Rin hummed merrily as she walked quickly beside her companions. She adored the times she spent traveling around the world with Sesshô-Maru and little Jaken. It was something new and glorious, full of adventures but above all, she was with someone she cared deeply for.  
  
*Like a long lost father... I wonder what's in the sack he's carrying. *  
  
Rin lost herself in thought as she looked around the small village full of many strange demons and monsters. She wasn't scared of them in the least, but she did feel a bit uncomfortable. It felt like she didn't belong there (which was true.)  
  
"Stay close Rin." Sesshô-Maru warned monotonously, "This city is full of blood thirsty demons, who knows what they'll do to an innocent child like yourself."  
  
Rin smiled and obeyed his command. Her curiosity soon betrayed her and her eyes scanned the demon-infested city. Her fascination was apparent through her actions. The way her mouth was slightly ajar and the constant shifting of her eyes. She had never seen such a bizarre place as this. The residence was infested with grubby rat-like creatures that scampered along the dark alleyways and within the countless fractures along the adobe structures. The daily activities and the odd languages spoken between the natives was a compelling blend to behold. It was like every time they turned a corner, a surprise was waiting to greet them.  
  
Sesshô-Maru shifted the burdensome sack to a more comfortable position on his left shoulder and wound his long boa-like tail around his right arm. He could have told Rin EVERYTHING he knew about what demons could inflict upon a mere human child, but wisely decided against it. It would be too disturbing to enlighten the girl of what the civilians dwelling in this community could inflict upon her if they acquired the opportunity.  
  
Though he was tempted to feel minor apprehension in Rin, (since she never radiated any sort of emotions lingering towards fright for a while now,) he knew that if he were patient enough the city will reveal its true colors and he expected to smell some atypical emotion of disgust or disdain soon. If he were truly lucky the fear in her would overpower the putrid stench of rotting human flesh bombarding his senses.  
  
The youkai lords leisurely pace dwindled to a sudden halt. He wasn't certain, but when the wind blew westward, he could have sworn he caught a whiff of something very familiar... a. fragrance... he did not encounter for a long stretch of time. Pleasant as it may be, the awkward memories accompanying the sent caused Sesshô-Maru to cringe inwardly.  
  
"Somthin' troublin' ye Lord Sesshô-Maru?" Jaken's voice broke the youkai from his reverie.  
  
Sesshô-Maru dispatched the unpleasant memories back into the deepest core of his subconscious and calmly said to his retainer, "It is none of your concern Jaken."  
  
With that said the youkai continued his trek. Rin obliviously unaware of the fleeting conversation simply fallowed her lord and enjoyed the passing view.  
  
*****  
  
Rin spotted many slaves scampering here and there, performing their masters' wishes or (to her surprise) being punished for the amusement of other demonic creatures. Some of the dirty slaves were low ranking demons while others were unmistakably human. The slaves passing by her smelt extremely foul and looked filthy like they had never taken a bath for months, (or perhaps even years.) She also caught the distinctive sent of coppery blood lingering in the air. Her fascination with the city was descending the longer she looked at it.  
  
Rin's gaze finally fell to the very ground she walked on. She had lost the desire to stare at the mangled shops and bizarre townsfolk. Only then did she notice the blood stained pavement. A nervous glance towards a display presented to passerby's threatened the loss of her appetite. Hanging on wired racks attached to poles and tree trunks to dry were several thinly stretched out skins. Rin instinctively crept closer to her protector Sesshô-Maru. She concealed the sudden urge to just latch herself to his right leg.  
  
*Disgust. * Sesshô-Maru mused.  
  
He prevented himself from cracking a slight grin, nor showed the assumption that he even acknowledged the repugnance radiating out of the mortal child's inner core. Rin glanced nervously at Jaken. The toad walked a few strides away from her. She whispered softly to him so only he could hear... She hoped.  
  
"Jaken, why are we here?"  
  
Jaken glanced at the child, fidgeting slightly. Lord Sesshô-Maru only told him so little. He to was curious about why they were within the crumbling walls of such a lowdown-soiled city. He shrugged heavily. "Actually Rin, our great n powerful master only said that we were to see a prophet of some talent, who claims that he's capable o' predictin' the future."  
  
"But why does Lord Sesshô-Maru want his future to be predicted?" Rin whispered in curiosity, "Rin does not understand."  
  
Before Jaken could think of a plausible hypothesis, his Lord cut through their supposedly two-way conversation in that drawl of his. "It's a personal situation in which I expect both of you to not discuss about behind this Sesshô-Maru's back."  
  
Rin felt a pang of guilt sweep throughout her body; she didn't want him to be angry with both her and Jaken. "Rin and Jaken are both sorry Lord Sesshô-Maru, we won't do it again, ever! Can you ever forgive us?" Rin pleaded in such a way that only a child could accomplish successfully.  
  
Sesshô-Maru repressed yet another grin, as he smelt the guilt hovering over his subordinates. He chose not to answer her apology and continued his elegant pace through the town, oblivious to the curious stares of the demon citizens. If one of those unkempt hoodlums so much as ventured towards the trio in any attempt to forestall them be it curiosity or provoking, there would certainly be one less demon brood to worry about.  
  
Rin stared up at Sesshô-Maru and smiled appreciatively. Even though he could say the most hurtful statements at times, he still had the capability to be kind and well natured (although skillfully hidden.) Her Lord had already forgiven them of their transgression. Unless he never cared about it in the first place... Rin noticed that Jaken seemed a little frighten by his Lord's harsh words and he looked extremely edgy.  
  
Her attention once again shifted to the human slaves suffering punishment around her. A frown appeared upon her childish face. She felt tremendous pity for the slaves forced to carry burdensome sacks of who-knows-what around the city. She was glad that being a dirty slave to a cold-hearted monster wasn't her fate... to suffer in such a fashion...  
  
As the child thought about the particular subject of becoming a slave, she figured that this could have indeed been her dreadful fate. Except as an alternative of a coldhearted monster ruling over her, it would have been substituted by a coldhearted group of humans living in a run down village. However the fates have been good to her and brought Sesshô-Maru (her guardian angel, with a large fluffy white tail, instead of two white feathery wings) resurrected her from the pitch black void of death with his sword Tenseiga and placed her in his custody.  
  
Rin felt a warm feeling in her stomach that expanded up towards her heart as she gazed upon Sesshô-Maru's angelic form. She didn't understand why her lord desired to protect her but she would never question his intentions. The frown marring Rin's features vanished and her cheerful smile soon returned.  
  
*****  
  
They soon came across a group of rowdy demons that were waiting for an auction to commence. The crowd spotted the noble demon lord and a veil of silence fell upon the mass. The civilians quickly scampered aside so the youkai lord could pass unhindered of ANY form of obstacles. A minute later, as the trio turned a corner, the mass gathering of demons returned to the normalcy of day-to-day activities.  
  
As the minutes passed by Sesshô-Maru finally approached the ends of his journey. He halted in front of a lone shack.  
  
Sesshô-Maru graciously swung the heavy burden over his opposite shoulder and began to descend down the stony steps towards the entrance of the shabby adobe. As he descended, Sesshô-Maru warned Jaken to keep a sharp eye on Rin and not to let her wander around while he visited the prophet.  
  
The youkai lord paused in his descent halfway down the stairway leading into a dark hallway and slowly glanced at Rin. Quietly as the winds gentle breeze, he told her, barely over a whisper, "If someone threatens you, and Jaken is inadequate to assist you out of the uncomfortable situation. Just give a loud holler and I'll be there."  
  
Rin grinned from ear to ear and waved him off. "Oh don't worry, Rin will be alright! Have fun now. Rin promises she won't move from this spot!" She pointed a stubby finger at the ground below her.  
  
Sesshô-Maru snorted and glared at her incredulously, knowing too well that the brat's curiosity would get the best of her and she would disappear to quench that damned thirst inside of her.  
  
"Mark my words. Creatures residing within this city are not to be taken lightly. Don't utter a word to anyone or gaze upon anything living, for if they manage the chance they'll torture you, and when they get tired of such bloody games they'll eat you for their supper." Sesshô-Maru felt satisfied as his verbal threat of things to come affected the child. A nice aroma of fear escaped from the girl.  
  
The demon prince quickly turned and continued his short journey down the stairs leading him closer to his destination. The only thing Sesshô-Maru knew about the prophet was that he was a cranky one-eyed Cyclops-hydra demon whose specialty was roast human-child curry and meat loaf and the fact that he was incognito for some pass transgression or another. Sesshô- Maru cared neither for the crime nor the price of the prophet's service. So with his sack full of three innocent human children and one baby freshly slaughtered, he stepped through an iridescent barrier and entered the prophet's domain.  
  
*****  
  
Rin watched as Sesshô-Maru disappeared into the hut without even glancing back at her. When she could no longer hear Sesshô-Maru's gentle footfalls, her curiosity went into overdrive and she began to wander around the streets. Jaken was a few feet behind her, nervousness written all over his toad-like face.  
  
"Rin ye ungrateful brat, please don't be doin' this!"  
  
Rin simply ignored him.  
  
"Ye heard Lord Sesshô-Maru's warnin' about this place. Lets return to the prophets lodgin' before we get into mischief."  
  
Jaken hissed angrily when she did not respond accordingly.  
  
"Don't worry Jaken," she chirped reassuringly, "Rin just wants to see what the crowd over there is doing!" Grabbing Jaken's arm, she hulled him towards her desired destination.  
  
"Fine, but only fer a minute." Jaken grumbled.  
  
A loud shout was heard from the direction of the crowd surrounding a stage that connected to a crimson marquee.  
  
Rin paused for a brief second, unsure if she should continue.  
  
A hideous ogre ascended to the center of the stage and jovially bellowed for all to hear. "DEMONS OF THE NORTH, SOUTH, EAST AND WEST WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL DEMONS ADRIENNE AUCTION!" His triple chin jiggled madly (not to mention other portions of his flabby body.) He looked more like a blob of wiggly flesh tone jelly than an actual demon.  
  
Rin nearly jumped out of her skin when she first heard his rumbley voice. One glance at the monstrous creature caused Rin to officially lose her appetite. She stood frozen in open mouth wonder and watched the ogre enthusiastically welcomed demons from around the area. He caused quite a stir around the city and soon attracted the attentions of previously heedless citizens.  
  
The small crowd that once stood before the stage had tripled in size. Some potential bidders were fully clad in rich garbs of silk and velvet while others wore princely armor revealing their high rank. Most had money pouches already at hand. The ogre smiled in satisfaction.  
  
*Gathering like a swarm of locust* The auctioneer greedily mused.  
  
"AS YOU KNOW, THIS IS THE YEAR FOR THE FAMOUS AUCTION OF MANY VALUABLE MERCHANDISE!"  
  
Murmurs of approvals and nods passed through the vast group of demons. The vicinity was packed shoulder-to-shoulder with creatures that they completely blocked Rin's view of the auction block. She couldn't see anything from where she stood although the gleams of excitement in their eyes were unavoidable and this realization caused even Rin to become excited herself.  
  
"WE WILL FIRST START OFF LIKE YEARS BEFORE, BY DIVIDING THE MERCHANDISE INTO TWO SEPARATE GROUPS! THE FIRST GROUP IS THE NON-LIVING GROUP, BEAUTIFUL, HIDEOUS, AND MAGICAL ITEMS WITH LESSER VALUE WILL BE SOLD FIRST! THEN, WE WILL PROCEED TO THE MORE VALUABLE ARTIFACTS FOUND AROUND THE WORLD! AFTER THE FIRST GROUP OF MERCHANDISE ARE ALL SOLD, WE'LL HAVE A NEW TWIST TO THE ANNUAL AUCTION AND PRESENT A SPECIAL INTERMISSION!"  
  
Another wave of whispered discussions passed through the crowds. Many yearly competitors were amused about the new event. A humanoid bird-demon cawed out, "WHAT SORT OF INTERMISSION?"  
  
The auctioneer grinned even wider than before; he was really working his talent on them this year. He could almost picture in his mind the barrels of gold rolling in. His employer would most likely give him a huge promotion for this one.  
  
"I'M SORRY BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY A WHILE AND WAIT TO FIND OUT. AS I WAS SAYING, AFTER THE FIRST GROUP OF MERCHANDISE IS ALL SOLD WE'LL CARRY ON TO THE LIVING PORTION OF THE AUCTION! I MYSELF AM PROUD OF THIS PART! WE HAVE FOUND MANY EXOTIC MAMMALS AND OTHER CREATURES HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD. THAT'LL CATCH MUCH INTEREST WITHIN ALL OF YOU. MOST SHOULD KNOW THE RULES ON HOW YOU ACQUIRE MERCHANDISE. WHOEVER BIDS THE MOST GOLD AND SILVER HAS THE RIGHT TO THE PRIZE! NOW LET THE AUCTION BEGIN!"  
  
A flap leading into the marquee was pressed aside as a lizard demon ascended the stage. The reptilian demon carried an object encased in a glass casket. As he approached, the auctioneer yelled a brief description about the artifact and its starting bid. A rush of noise erupted from the crowd; high pitch yells of bids over bidding another filled the air.  
  
Rin puffed her cheeks and stomped her foot. She tried desperately to search for a higher perch to stand on for a better view of the objects being sold. Suddenly an idea popped right into her childish head. With a girlish giggle and a gap toothed smile that always gave Jaken the heebie-jeebies she was calculating the space between the masses of bidders.  
  
Jaken had a gut feeling that the brat was up to something no good and he wasn't afraid to voice his opinion.  
  
"No Rin, you ain't gonna~~!?!?" Poor Jaken didn't have the time to finish what he was saying.  
  
Like a flash she went down on her hands and knees and gleefully crawled through the massive jumble of hairy, thick, and bony legs. The hapless retainer was left in the dust. All he could hear was the receding laughter of a human child. He snapped out of his stupor and verbally berated the human numskull for acting like a childish BRAT. which she was to begin with. He cursed the gods for his dire fate. Once a mighty servant used as a pivotal fighting tool in many victorious battles; now deduced to a hand-me- down babysitter who has an unlucky knack dealing with toddlers and the like. Fearing Sesshô-Maru's wrath, the toad demon followed in the child's footprints.  
  
As he made his way through the throng of legs and other annoying appendages in his path, Jaken would curse every time someone accidentally or (in his opinion anyway) purposefully trudged on him. ("Stupid floppy wings, hope they wilt right off yeah!" "Damn annoyin' tails! Shove it where it belongs yeah pig headed ass!)  
  
With a sigh of relief Jaken caught sight of his slippery charge. Rin stood by an opening that revealed the items being sold on the wooden stage. She admired each and every one of the merchandise, oohing and aahing simultaneously with the crowds. Jaken quickly rushed towards her side, scolding her for disobeying Lord Sesshô-Maru's order and once again begging her to return to the ancient shack.  
  
Rin pointed at the marquee, "Lookie Lookie! That is where all the stuff comes out from!"  
  
She scampered closer to the thing she assumed was a tent. It was humongous! It seemed much larger than any tent she ever saw in her lifetime (that wasn't long indeed.) It was at least a hundred thousand feet wide!! Although she couldn't tell if it was or not, due to the lack of any mathematical skills and she was over exaggerating a great deal.  
  
Walking along the side of the 'Big red tent' in search of an entrance, she stumbled across a back entryway that appeared deserted of demons. She glanced around her shoulders to see if anyone was watching. When the close was clear she took a risk and lifted the flap concealing her view of the booty inside the tent.  
  
A gasp of appraisal escaped her lips at what she beheld within the makeshift chamber. There was an assortment of exquisite tapestries located in one corner of the room. Right next to the tapestries were dozens of kimonos shimmering with golden stitches, white silky sleeves, intricate patterns of the ocean waves, rising sun, the four seasons. there was so much displays that her little eyes could not take it all in. All she knew was that it was lovely shinny stuff and that it was just the first of many things catching her eye. Next she spotted the exotic creatures laced in gold and silver beads and threads. They matched perfectly with the cages they were confined in and they all possessed something extraordinary in their features. Rin couldn't tear her eyes from them.  
  
"Jaken, do you think Lord Sesshô-Maru would buy Rin something?" She asked in wonder.  
  
Jaken sweat dropped and glared at the brat. He really hated playing the nursemaid role. It was so degrading! "Tell me runt, has M'Lord Sesshô-Maru ever bought you anythin' ye wanted before?"  
  
"...Um..No..." was the disheartened reply.  
  
"Then why in the world would his lordship start buyin' you gifts now, eh?"  
  
"Rin is joking.... Jaken can't take jokes...." Rin pouted in disappointment and continued rambling, "You're no fun!" Rin crossed her arm over her chest and stuck out her lower lip. Jaken's temper flared at her rudeness and he let out a stream of obscenities.  
  
Around the same time Jaken unleashed his verbal wrath the human child noticed someone oddly familiar...  
  
Millions of questions raced through her mind as she watched the person locked in the golden cage. Jaken's voice was a faint murmur as a memory replayed itself in her mind. A memory of waking up in that persons reassuring embrace..  
  
Rin's eyes lit up in excitement, "Jaken, l-look over there!" She stuttered. Her sudden outburst cut him off mid tirade.  
  
"What? Where?" The toad glanced over each of his shoulders fearing they'd been caught by one of the auctioneers' staff.  
  
"The last cage with the green jewels sticking out of it!" She squeaked.  
  
Jaken shook his head. "Rin, I agree that the cage is extremely pleasin' to a mortals eye, but his lordship will never buy you such a thin'.... do you expect to be carried in that stupid cage?"  
  
Rin wrinkled her nose, "No silly, look who's in it!" she persistently pointed her stubby index finger towards the direction of the cage.  
  
Jaken squinted his eyes and saw the person he'd least expect to be confined in a cage. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor and his eyes bulged out in disbelief.  
  
"Tis -BUT TIS~!"  
  
Jaken was cut short by a hiss from deep within the chamber.  
  
"Whatsss the hell are you tssswo doing here!?"  
  
Rin nearly screamed in fright as a snake-like creature with red eye sockets glared at her in suspicion. She backed behind Jaken, hoping she wouldn't be eaten for intruding into the auctioneer's tent. Jaken stood fast and took a deep breath; he had to act strong in front of demons of this class. Giving the impression of one with great power always unnerved lowly servants. (He should know by first hand experience.)  
  
"Forgive my pitiful servant, laddie, her curiosity gets her into many a troublesome situations. I will personally make sure she'll not get in yer way again." Jaken forcefully grabbed Rin by the wrist and twist it behind her back. His forceful action was enough to bring her arm into an uncomfortable angle but was tender enough not to harm her in any way. *Sesshô-Maru would skin me alive if I hurt the runt!!*  
  
"How dare ye intrude into this tent you li'l wench! I'll rip off yer fingers fer defyin' me!" Jaken scolded the unfazed child.  
  
"You ssssshoooould rip offfff more then thatsssss" The snake demon threatened, "If I ever sssssssee that bitcsshh again I'll rip her to sssshhhreadssss!"  
  
"Do whatever ye want with the brat!" Jaken agreed as he brutally pulled her away, "But fer know I'll be makein' some finger food for supper."  
  
As much as Rin was afraid the snake creature, she hardly focused much on the conversation at hand. Her sole attention was focused on the figure huddled in the cage of gold. *How could this be.... of all people....*  
  
Rin watched as the snake demon quickly gathered a green velvety cloth and cover the golden cage and its captive within its darkness. The reptilian demon turned around and watched as the two strange creatures ventured out into the crowd, blending into the mass.  
  
"Ssssssssome demonsssss don't dessssserve sssslavessss. Exxsssspessssially that gecko!" He quickly shut the marquee red flaps, preventing anyone else to catch a glimpse of the stolen booty within. Hastily the snake demon began its task of arranging the goods.  
  
*****  
  
"Rin must tell Lord Sesshô-Maru!" Rin whispered.  
  
"Nay!" Jaken snapped angrily at her. He let the child go too far for comfort this time. Now she was planning on telling his lordship what she discovered in the marquee! His lord would figure out that they both disobeyed his orders and they would surely be punished. Jaken wouldn't let that happen, he had enough of this midgets stupid games.  
  
"You ain't tellin' master anythin', you deliberately disobeyed the lords orders. You know M'lord Sesshô-Maru will be very disappointed!"  
  
Rin felt that twang of guilt course through her veins again, she didn't want to upset her angel/demon anymore than she already had.... but finding that particular person in a golden cage was very startling for a young child her age!  
  
"Fine Jaken you win. You green toad meanie" Rin muttered the last sentence to herself angrily.  
  
"I heard that!" Jaken yelled in dismay.  
  
Rin sweat dropped, now she really felt guilty for calling him names, "Rin is sorry! Rin did not mean to call Jaken an ugly toad.... I mean a wart- faced...ack! Rin promises she won't do it again!" She continued begging for his forgiveness, however, Jaken just glowered at her previous insubordination and ignored her attempts to kiss up to him.  
  
"I'll remember yer harsh, heart breakin' words for the rest of me life!"  
  
Two minutes later......  
  
"You can quit kissin' up to me now Rin. 'Tisn't workin'. I'll never forgive your cruelness!"  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
"I SAID QUIT IT BEFORE I REALLY HAVE FINGER FOOD FOR AN AFTERNOON SNACK!!!.. That's better...."  
  
A.N Okay! I got the first chapter uploaded.. Now all I want from you readers are ten reviews so I can get the next chapter up!  
  
****Cut outs from chapter two****  
  
1. "Come in; come in... Demonic prince Sesshô-Maru." 2. He smelt something else in the air and wondered if there was yet another demon lurking within the shadows. 3. "in 'this' future I foresee the time of your death approaching near." 4. "Can't lord Sesshô-Maru please help her?" 5. *Who knew parenthood could be such a bitch? *  
  
And finally number six!  
  
6. *Shimata, This has been the crappiest day of this Sesshô-Maru's life! * 


	2. Descend

A.N. Aww screw ten reviews, I forgot how much I enjoyed creating this world. I added some new scenes a deeper plot and most importantly changed some dialogue that will come into effect later in the story. The beginning chapters will be hard for me to write out. You'll begin to understand why later because I'll be changing the entire story so readers who have been reading the older version of 'Unknown Fall' might be surprised when new scenes, interactions, and characters are added.  
  
Unknown fall  
2001  
By: Bawdy  
  
The prophet, (with questionable origins) does he speak the truth of the future or is he just a senile old fart making up lies? Sesshô-Maru meets a few unwanted acquaintances in town and he's not happy about it.  
  
Paring: Sess & ???  
  
Act Two: Glancing into the unknown ...Descend...  
  
Carefully sidestepping the petty rubble within the ancient house. Sesshô- Maru's golden eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Sniffing the air, his excellent sense of smell easily identified the slowly rotting stench of the prophet. The ancient creature smelt like decayed power that strangely tickled the youkai lords sensitive nose. He anticipated that their meeting would be over quickly so that he could get far away from the unsettling smell.  
  
He was about to knock on the decomposing doorframe but a muffled grunt of acknowledgement coming from the prophet signified that his presence was already known and that he could enter.  
  
The prophet did not turn to properly greet his customer and remained seated in his hunched position by a decaying table. From Sesshô-Maru's perspective it seemed that the old demon was staring into an eerie green substance swirling within a tattered bowl chipped in numerous places. The prophet suddenly spoke to his guest as if he were talking to an old acquaintance.  
  
"Ahh yes, I am privileged that such a magnificent creature such as yourself decided to bless my worthless existence with their presence. Come in; come in... Demonic prince Sesshô-Maru. firstborn son and heir of the former Demon of the Western Domain. Hopefully you will not take advantage of an old crone and try to eradicate me after our unpleasant conversation." His rusty voice was barely a hoarse whisper but Sesshô-Maru's keen ears heard the old one as clear as day.  
  
The youkai lord stood in dignified composure and chose not to heed the request. He smelt something else in the air and wondered if there was yet another demon lurking within the shadows. Scanning the dwelling quickly of anything threatening and curtly answered the elder.  
  
"I, Sesshô-Maru would have no intentions of harming one such as yourself. My lone request is for you to not order your pet to attack unless you are prepared for unnecessary violence..." he warned and continued in that dull tone of his, "I am simply present at the moment to perform a business transaction."  
  
The ancient demon laughed out a strange hackling laugh. Regaining his composure the old one asked humorously, "What do you mean, old Trio? Why, he would never hurt a fly... anymore."  
  
After a toothless whistle, the prophet slapped his lap lightly. A sound of soft shuffling was suddenly heard within the darkness. Six crimson eyes blinked consecutively and the creature hidden in the shadows approached the two demons and revealed a three-headed dog with wrinkly black skin, three rather long pink tongues dripping saliva onto the dusty floorboards and a long tail that waged from side to side excitedly.  
  
*Thank the gods my appearance isn't as pathetic in my proper form...* Sesshô-Maru thought. Inwardly repulsed by the comical sight, Sesshô-Maru repressed his outward emotions.  
  
The ancient three-headed beast looked rather carefree, insanely goofy in appearance, and generally had the personality of an extremely overzealous pup...  
  
*Rather reminds me of Rin. Always so damned hyper... but... I must admit she's much more... endearing. *  
  
Quickly dismissing the comparison, Sesshô-Maru reprimanded himself. He should have known better than to think the other creature was a threat.  
  
Honestly, the older he got, the more paranoid he became of others. Sesshô- Maru crossed the threshold and stepped into the ruined adobe. Keeping his distance away from the two creatures and resting the heavy burden of fresh kill on the floor, Sesshô-Maru delicately tucked a long strand of snow- white hair behind his sharp ear.  
  
"I, Sesshô-Maru heard many miraculous stories about your power to foretell the future. I wish to ask for your guidance. Predict what you see in my future. In return, I have brought recently slaughtered mortal children as reimbursement." He stated flatly.  
  
This caught the prophet's attention and he ceased petting his three-headed pet. The ancient demon finally turned around to face the young lord with a hint of glee in his dull gray eyes, "Really? Did you say children, eh?"  
  
The prophet slowly rose from his seat and scooping up his bowl of green goop, "Did you hear that Trio? The nice young youkai brought you dinner!" He cackled gleefully.  
  
The youkai lord inwardly scowled in displeasure. Hearing the words 'nice' and 'young youkai' mingling together in the same sentence was a mockery to his name.  
  
With a blank stare Sesshô-Maru took closer note of the old geezer; realizing that the informer who told him about the prophet was greatly misleading. He distinctly remembered hearing that the prophet was a half- breed Cyclops/Hydra... however this old man was actually a triclops and there was no hint of poisonous hydra blood within his bloodstream. The old one was also completely opposite of cranky and was factually quite giddy and excited to have a visitor in his dwelling.  
  
A question nagged the youkai's mind and to quell it Sesshô-Maru asked callously, "Do you not savor human flesh?"  
  
With a wrinkled face laugh the prophet shook his head in disagreement and replied, "Heavens no. But old Trio used to love chasing those pesky kids and eating them in his younger days... now he's too old to even take a walk around this city without tiring every so often. However, I'm grateful for your offer. One less stroll into town to buy food for Trio is worth a reading if you ask me. My old limbs can't carry heavy children from the market and those mortal creatures are blessed with speed, not to mention the price of those darn kids..." He grumbled in closed eyed merriment.  
  
*This old fool obviously enjoys talking nonsense...* Sesshô-Maru thought tiredly, *and I'm going to kill that informer of mine. *  
  
The old demon strolled to a boiling cauldron sitting above an open fire and removed the lid with much difficulty. He mixed a few spices and essence into the boiling concoction and stirred it slowly with a wooden spoon. He then preceded to poor more of the green lumpy liquid into his bowl and covered the cauldron once more. He hobbled his way back to his chair by the molding table, across from Sesshô-Maru. He gazed into the glowing green light, concentrating intensely at the odd bubbles and swirls of dark color.  
  
All was silent within the room except the occasional mumbles of incantations from the prophet. Finally, after a few hushed seconds he began to speak of what he foresaw. "You face hard times ahead my lord..."  
  
*That is to be expected. * Sesshô-Maru thought bitterly.  
  
"What you want is very close... but yet it's far from reach. It seems as if you shall be battling your inner demons on a strange ride into heaven..." The prophets cryptic words trailed off for a more dramatic effect, "...or hell..." He continued with a slight smile, " The thing you desire the most with a passion... has many others wanting it as well-"  
  
"Tetsusaiga..." Sesshô-Maru murmured.  
  
The old demon raised an old bumpy brow and replied, "Perhaps."  
  
The youkai prince matched the old demons raised brow with his own slender one, "What do you mean perhaps? Is it not Tetsusaiga you see?" He questioned.  
  
"So it is a thing called 'Tetsusaiga' that the mighty lord desires? I must inform you that the future has multiple roads to venture upon... in 'this' future I foresee the time of your death approaching near. Even though your destiny has already been altered slightly, these small alterations performed nearly half a year ago won't be enough to change your ordained fate. If you desire change you must be willing to accept those destined to cross you path."  
  
The prophet whisked the vapor away from the green substance quickly as Sesshô-Maru thought sinful things to perform upon the old geezer. The prophet, unaware of the malicious vibes radiating from his dangerous customer continued to stare intensely into the green glow and blew away the cumbersome steam once more.  
  
"Ahh-ha!" the shriveled demon exclaimed all knowingly, "in 'this' future you are 'thee' Great Demon of the Western Lands and I see you live happily with your beloved... 'Tetsusaiga' safely by your side... Unfortunately you must reclaim it! Someone who has a crucial eye on your prize also desires it... as I have said before."  
  
The prophet glanced up at the youkai before him with a questioning stare, "This is all I can see within this bowl my lord... the fates... refuse to reveal more." He returned his gaze upon the steaming bowl and waited for a reply from the demon lord but none came.  
  
"Oh wait I see a face of a wo-Eh?" The old demon looked up from his bowl of pea soup and noticed that the young youkai lord had already departed from the room, "Oh well.come back anytime!" He called out merrily, picked up his cooling bowl of soup and gulped it down.  
  
Trio pulled out a dead human child from the sack left behind and all three of its heads began to gnaw at the lifeless flesh.  
  
*****  
  
Sesshô-Maru gritted his teeth angrily and clenched his right hand. Easily quelling his rage as he left the old demons residence.  
  
The prophet was a fraud and the pathetic informer who told him about the spiritualist was going to be shredded into bloody pieces and fed to starving dogs.  
  
Sesshô-Maru snarled at the thought of wasting his entire evening gathering four dead children while Rin slept peacefully in the forest with Jaken watching over her- *Although that wasn't a difficult task* - and then hearing the old fart talk nonsense was torment of it's own style!  
  
*I, Sesshô-Maru will not die any time soon! I have land to rule over, attractive female youkai to breed with, extinguishing the life of that vile half-breed mutt, then reclaim Tetsusaiga - and above all, I have a toddler to raise! *  
  
He had so many things to perform in a long span of time to complete them all; he had no time to die! For a demon, he was still in his prime of life and he had so many pleasurable things to look forward to. He had no time to fade into history. Not just yet.  
  
Sesshô-Maru gracefully, yet quickly, climbed the stairs out of the rancid house and out into the bloody city. He easily identified Jaken standing in the shade while leaning on the staff of heads. The retainer was watching Rin, who was crouched over a strange bristly caterpillar and studying it intently.  
  
He swiftly glided towards the two of them, wanting to leave the dreadful city in his territory. A slight zephyr swept past him and softly lifted his white hair; the youkai breathed in the fresh breeze. Recognition swept over him and caused him to halt abruptly. Something lingering in the winds caught his attention yet again.  
  
*That sent again...what is that? It smells familiar, but what possesses such an inimitable fragrance? *  
  
Sesshô-Maru glanced at the direction the aroma drifted from, a strange curiosity swept over him. The youkai lord quickly quenched the urge to discover the source of the sent. As hard as he tried to deny it, the curiosity would persist to linger in the back of his mind.  
  
As he approached the human girl, Rin lost all interest in the fuzzy caterpillar and smiled at her lords' arrival. Rin then asked a simple question, which caused Jaken to hiss at her in disapproval.  
  
"Can Rin watch that auction thingy over there?" The little girl pointed a stubby finger westward where a large crowd had formed and were busy placing bets on the last remaining objects on the auction block.  
  
Sesshô-Maru raised an elegant brow at the small child standing before him. In the youkai's mind he told himself to just ignore the girl and continue on his minor mission to kill the misleading informer, but his instincts persisted to let itself be known and yet again informed Sesshô-Maru that whoever possessed such a familiar sent was somewhere within the vicinity of the auction block. He wanted to find out who or what was secreting the sent.  
  
*Just for a few moments. Just to affirm where the sent originates. *  
  
"Only for a little while." Sesshô-Maru said softly, veiling his true intentions.  
  
Rin turned towards Jaken and flashed him a victorious grin.  
  
The toad youkai was in a state of shock. His cunningly cruel master agreed with the snot nosed kid! He glared at Rin as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
With a big smile, the little girl scampered after the youkai prince, who had left the two standing in the middle of the road.  
  
Jaken grumbled incoherently as he followed them westward towards the auction block.  
  
Sesshô-Maru preferred never to linger within a city infested with demons, be it in his province or not. These demonic towns were the backwash of the demon species and also a clever place for nobles of destroyed nations to hide from their enemies. He decided to keep his distance from the rowdy mass of creatures, hoping his robes wouldn't accumulate a layer of soot. Standing by a wall not too far a distance from the auction block, Sesshô- Maru decided it was an excellent spot to observe the locals and their dastardly activities.  
  
Unfortunately for Rin, her small form gave her a disadvantage; she was too short to see over the heads of the other demons. Sesshô-Maru watched his human child as she tipped toed and craned her neck to see with no avail.  
  
He let out a sigh and quickly bent over to scoop up the little burden into his strong right arm, and held her there.  
  
"Is that better?" Sesshô-Maru patiently asked the little girl.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much lord Sesshô-Maru!" Rin smiled gratefully as she held him around his slender neck.  
  
Jaken simply hopped up onto a nearby wall and sat patiently.  
  
The items on the auction table were sold off quickly (even though they were slightly tarnished, showy, and often cheap ornamentations.) When all items were sold off, the auctioneer began to set up the intermission.  
  
"Lord Sesshô-Maru?" Rin called as she looked at him, trying to gain his attention.  
  
She noticed his blank emotionless stare and of his unfocused golden eyes which stared off in the distance. Understanding that her lord was contemplating something within his mind, Rin called out his name once more, trying to bring him back into reality.  
  
His eyes began to refocus but his emotionless facade continued. He neither looked at her nor acknowledged her existence and simply continued gazing at the auction stage. Rin was about to attempt her call once again~  
  
"Yes." His voice came so suddenly and sounded so cruel that it startled her slightly.  
  
"C-can Lord Sesshô-Maru buy Rin something at the auction?" She asked with the sweetest voice she could muster, her eyes seemed to beg him to agree... if only he turned his head to look at her, perhaps he would have seen it.  
  
"Have you learned how to spell your name properly yet?" Sesshô-Maru asked dully.  
  
He felt the child's weight shift slightly as if she were fidgeting in discomfort. The little girl tapped her index fingers together in a childish manner and her bottom lip stuck out. She began to pout.  
  
"No.not yet."  
  
"No huh? Then I'm afraid my answer shall also be negative." Sesshô-Maru stated simply.  
  
Jaken snickered at the child's misfortune, but quickly silenced himself at his masters disapproving stare.  
  
"If Rin learns her name, then will lord Sesshô-Maru buy her something?" The child asked excitedly to her lord and savior.  
  
"Perhaps..." Sesshô-Maru mused.  
  
Rin smiled babyishly and tried to wiggle out of Sesshô-Maru's strong hold. The youkai quickly figured that the child wanted to be set down, so he bent down and released her from his hold. He curiously watched as the little girl grabbed a thin sturdy stick nearby and scribbled lines into the dirt. After she finished, Rin pointed at the scribble.  
  
"Is this how?" Rin asked joyfully.  
  
Sesshô-Maru shook his head and suppressed a smile of amusement from forming. The little one wouldn't be successful in spelling her name correctly. She was never taught how.  
  
Rin frowned and stuck out her lower lip once more, "Can Rin try again?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Try all you like." Sesshô-Maru shrugged indifferently.  
  
He didn't care if she tried a hundred times over. Rin would never learn how to spell her name properly unless he felt like teaching the imp.  
  
*If Sesshô-Maru ever teaches this human girl how to write, I'll first have to teach her how to hold her utensils properly. *  
  
The youkai thought to himself. He watched yet again as the girl try to scribble her name on the dirt road without success.  
  
A presence in the vicinity caused Sesshô-Maru to shift his relaxed senses towards defensive. The change was so subtle that to a regular passerby, Sesshô-Maru seemed to be the epitome of tranquility itself. However, Jaken, being in Sesshô-Maru's service for most of the lords' life, easily detected the change in his master and hopped off from his perch, landing by Rins' crouching figure protectively.  
  
By the time Rin seemed satisfied with her gibberish writing and asked for her lords' approval, Sesshô-Maru was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Sauntering further away from the high wall Jaken and Rin stood by; Sesshô- Maru disappeared into the throng of bidders who absentmindedly made way for the lord to pass through them. He soon reached the opposite end of the village square and found a quite spot next to a junction in the road that lead towards a corner. Here he stood, and waited.  
  
Soon enough an exotic man with short, curly blond hair that billowed slightly in the wind came strolling around the corner. He was dressed head to toe in white leather strapped together with numerous amounts of silver buckles and in his hand was a cane made of silver mixed with white enamel.  
  
The strangers' attention was on the auction and he passed Sesshô-Maru as if he was but a bug on the side of the road. Taking no less than five steps away from the demonic lord, the blond stopped completely and stood stock still for a whole ten seconds. Backtracking his steps and halting in front of the youkai lord, the blond smiled jauntily.  
  
"What a coincidence to meet you of all youkai here!" The blond focused his large yellow green eyes upon Sesshô-Maru. "Why I would have dressed a little more presentable if I knew the majestic prince himself decided to mingle with the commoners! Have you finally come out of that annoyingly cynical shell of yours?"  
  
"........Fuck off arsehole......."  
  
"Erm... perhaps I was mistaken....." A trickle of sweat slid down the side of his face.  
  
"Why is your presence here Minoru?" Sesshô-Maru demanded quietly.  
  
The blonds grin only spread wider across his face, "Why the auction, obviously!" Minoru noticed that the short explanation wasn't enough for Sesshô-Maru, so he continued, "Every year or so, this particular group would travel the silk roads around India, Persia, and the Mediterranean basin only to collect the most prized artifacts to auction off at meticulously selected areas. This year they've chosen this sight in Japan. I was very lucky to have returned and discovered the whereabouts of the auction.... Hopefully I'll get my mate a crafty gown or two..."  
  
"............"  
  
"Um.....anyway....... how's your armory? I'm still in the business...if you're ever in need..." Getting uncomfortable by the minute in Sesshô- Maru's presence, Minoru took any advantage he could get to remove himself from the youkai's presence. "Well... must get going! Auction and all..." Bowing deeply Minoru nearly sprinted away.  
  
Sesshô-Maru watched silently as the blond youkai slipped into the mass.  
  
*****  
  
Rin easily spotted Sesshô-Maru making his way through the crowd and returning to her side.  
  
"Look Rin has written her name!" She child pointed at her handy work while Jaken made an unpleasant noise.  
  
Sesshô-Maru stared down at the child but remained silent.  
  
"That does not spell out yer name. A hopeless case ye are..."  
  
"Rin can try again!" The child quickly began scribbling on the dirt once more.  
  
As Rin (without a chance) tried to write her name, an explosion of laughter was heard at the auctions block. The child glanced up quickly to see someone being slapped violently across the face. She gasped in shock and dropped her stick.  
  
Sesshô-Maru paid no heed to what was happening on the auction stand. He was trying to identify the images the silly girl had drawn in the dirt.  
  
It was two strange pictures of happy faced circles, one was smaller than the other and had a little tuff of hair stuck out from the side of its head; it also had round ears sticking out strangely. The other larger circular image had long pointy ears and stringy hair, it also had two stripes on each side of its face and on its temple was a crescent moon.  
  
The wind blew gently from the west and as Sesshô-Maru inhaled the air, he snapped his head up towards the direction of the auction block. The aroma was intoxicating and more potent then ever before! Nearly a dozen questions flew into his mind, confusing him, for Sesshô-Maru didn't know where or how to answer them.  
  
He watched stoically as the young woman he knew by the name Kagome try to scratch the auctioneer with her nails in vain. The ogre grabbed her outstretched hands and roughly manacled them behind her back.  
  
She was like a wild animal forced to be tamed; she twisted and squirmed to be set free as she snarled? at the onlookers in a very un-pretty manner. She finally ceased her struggles when the ogre slammed her frail form against the wooden floor of the auction block, hitting her head with a loud crash.  
  
"Can't lord Sesshô-Maru please help her?" Rin suddenly asked terrified at what the ogre just called the girl.  
  
Kagome lay sprawled on the ground unconscious. The demons merely laughed at the event and urged the brutality to continue. It was the most horrifying thing Rin had seen... ever since she fell painfully into the horrific void that Sesshô-Maru graciously woke her from.  
  
A memory of what the prophet foretold made its untimely presence in his mind.  
  
*...If you desire change you must be willing to accept those destined to cross your path. *  
  
"We're leaving." Sesshô-Maru hissed angrily, he would rather give up his left arm then to assist his brother's wench... he paused at the thought and glanced down upon the empty sleeve.  
  
*The whelp already sliced off Sesshô-Maru's left arm. * Sesshô-Maru swore silently as he blocked out the unpleasant memories.  
  
"But this isn't fair!" Rin tugged at the empty sleeve Sesshô-Maru was glaring at. He was reliving the humiliating memories of how his appendage got removed in the first place.  
  
"Please Lord Sesshô-Maru! Please stop it!" Rin watched in horror as the ogre violently dragged the young woman towards the golden cage by her hair, while the others cheered.  
  
"He's hurting her!" Rin nearly cried tears for the unconscious girl.  
  
"Better her than you!" Sesshô-Maru told the girl off, "This was a mistake... I shouldn't have come here. Especially with a small child like you."  
  
"I agree with ye o'lord." Jaken spoke up as he scurried after the retreating form of Sesshô-Maru. "And this runt was goin' ta ask you ta rescue that wench, I told her you would be reject'n but she-"  
  
"Silence." Sesshô-Maru whispered, full of annoyance.  
  
He was getting tired with Jaken's comments not to mention the brat's endless tugs on his left kimono sleeve. And now he discovered where that tangible smell was coming from. He desperately wanted to kill someone, ANYBODY so badly in order to vent out his frustration. He wanted that putrid stench of the wench out of his senses before he got more irritated, he would surely hurt the next person that annoyed him... Sesshô-Maru feared it would be Rin.  
  
*Just stop pulling at my kimono...*  
  
Sesshô-Maru couldn't take it any longer, his temper was running thin and his emotional barrier was crumbling slightly.  
  
"Stop pulling at my clothes and I. Said. Silence!" Sesshô-Maru glared hatefully at Rin who immediately ceased all actions in shock. Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes but she held them in.  
  
*Lord Sesshô-Maru........is angry at Rin...*  
  
She thought in utter silence, predicting the worse possibilities that could happen to her.  
  
*Rin is a bad girl; Lord Sesshô-Maru doesn't love Rin anymore... He's going to leave Rin somewhere and never return to her. *  
  
"Finally you put the lass in her place, m'lord." Jaken said approvingly. Sesshô-Maru quickly snatched Jaken's staff from his grasp, knocked his servant over the head with it and threw the staff back at the fallen green toad.  
  
The youkai lord wanted to be left alone, to think of something besides his unpleasant day. He would return to his lands and come up with a new plan to take the Tetsusaiga from his brother, AFTER he killed the damned informer. That misleading demon was the cause of Sesshô-Maru's troubles and for that his poison talon should be the last thing that greets the informer before he dies a terribly slow death. Yet. Sesshô-Maru sighed, before killing the demon; he would first take his little annoying human child to a safer location.  
  
*Who knew parenthood could be such a bitch?*  
  
***** It had been nearly two hours since they departed the demon city and Sesshô- Maru was greatly satisfied that Rin didn't utter a word since they departed. His anger towards the child still lingered slightly, but it was gradually dissipating.  
  
*Rin always talks, hums, or does something childish. She's never this quiet. No, It's my imagination; the child's tired is all. *  
  
Sesshô-Maru ignored the uncertainty that continued to grow persistent with the dissolving of his anger. Perhaps... he was too hard on her...  
  
Finally coming across a small manor suitable for his needs, (approximately ten yards away from their present spot) Sesshô-Maru whispered to his companions, "Wait here, until I, Sesshô-Maru fetches you."  
  
Whenever he took the child with him on one of his many 'adventures' ( Rin like's to call them that) he would often make a nightly stop at some misfortunate fool's cottage so both he and his little companion's could rest comfortably, while being out of harms way. When he traveled with his retainer, Sesshô-Maru would never make such a rest stop and would force the toad to fallow him everywhere he desired without any rest.  
  
"Aye master." Jaken replied.  
  
Sesshô-Maru waited to hear Rin's affirmation of agreement but it never came. The youkai lord spared the quiet child a quick glance; he saw the girl's head bent down as if in shame and his heart gave a startled jerk. He never saw the girl act like this before. Quickly kneeling down to be of equal height of the small child, Sesshô-Maru placed his right hand on the girls shoulder.  
  
*Don't cry. Don't cry! * Rin pleaded with her disobeying emotions as she clenched her fists tightly into her tiny kimono.  
  
"What is the matter... Rin?" Sesshô-Maru asked, a hint of concern was visible in his soft voice but his face held no sign of emotional trauma.  
  
A single tear fell down the innocent child's cheek.  
  
Sesshô-Maru tenderly brushed a dark lock of hair away from the girls down cast eyes and tucked the long strand behind her ear, hesitantly wiping the single tear away as gently as he could.  
  
To Sesshô-Maru's horror the normally high-spirited little girl began to cry even more tears of misery and shame. The panicking youkai lord had unnoticeably broken the dam that kept Rin's tears at bay with that single act of kindness.  
  
He was so startled at this catastrophe. Rin NEVER cried before! Yet, she was racking sobs before him and the sound of Rin's weeping was too painful to tolerate.  
  
Sesshô-Maru instinctively grabbed the sobbing child and gently pulled her into a tight embrace. Unfortunately, his armor was in the way and making the both of them uncomfortable. Rin managed to wrap her small arms around Sesshô-Maru's neck and cried harder, concealing her small face in the crook of Sesshô-Maru's neck.  
  
"Jaken, annihilate all individuals dwelling within the house, don't leave any carcasses laying about. Quickly." Sesshô-Maru ordered calmly as he patted the girl's small head. Covering all sense of urgency he was feeling, and trying in vain to soothe the weeping child. Being a parent was hard work!  
  
*No wonder Chichi-ue always left me with Jaken. Any louder and my ears will bleed....*  
  
Jaken understood that he was incapable of soothing a crying human and that his lord wasn't on familiar terms with 'soothing someone' either. Jaken silently departed to do his masters bidding; he was as shocked as his lordship at this alarming event.  
  
As Jaken scampered toward the house to carry out Sesshô-Maru's orders, the inexperienced youkai lord tried to comfort Rin as best he could. Racking his memories for any possible knowledge of comforting tiny children, wishing he didn't ignore the multiple times when Inu-Yasha would try to comfort his weeping vile mother. Nothing came in mind but to ask the girl why she was crying so.  
  
"Rin, what troubles you?" Sesshô-Maru asked.  
  
Puzzled at the scenario he had somehow gotten wedged into. She didn't answer and simply sobbed harder, she tightened her hold on Sesshô-Maru's kimono.  
  
"Rin... please..." he hesitated, "tell me, what is making you cry?" Sesshô- Maru asked uncertainly.  
  
*Is this the way you comfort a weeping person... hugging is not Sesshô- Maru's style. * He thought, displeased at the closeness of the mortal.  
  
*It better not be the fact that I refused to help that putrid female...* Sesshô-Maru thought darkly, *and if that was the reason, then Rin could cry all she wants. * He didn't care about what fate befalls the disgusting thing.  
  
Rin pulled away from the youkai's partially sopping kimono and sniffled. She tried to stop crying but her salty tears refused to stop cascading down her round face. The small girl refused to meet her lord's cold golden gaze.  
  
"Rin... made lord Sesshô-Maru angry!" She choked out.  
  
She was so ashamed of herself. Ashamed that she was blessed to be in the company of such a heavenly creature, and the discourteous way she repaid his kindness made his beautiful face turn grotesque with anger all because of her impudence.  
  
Rin's brow scrunched up as the memory of an angry Sesshô-Maru appeared in her minds eye. The way his golden eyes contracted scared her greatly and the possibility of him ever abandoning her was the thing that frightened her the most. Rin hid her face in her small hands and sobbed quietly.  
  
"No Rin, I was never angry at you." Sesshô-Maru lied as he rubbed the child's back.  
  
"Yes you were." The girl grieved.  
  
Sesshô-Maru pulled the girls hands away from her face and tilted Rin's chin upward. "Rin, look at me when I'm talking to you." He said sternly yet mustered enough gentleness to sound caring.  
  
The girl rubbed her eyes and looked sadly at the youkai lord, Sesshô-Maru quickly regretted his own command. The little girl looked so ashamed and such an intense, sad stare was never intended for such a small child.  
  
"I was merely annoyed... I was never angry at you." *Not anymore...* Sesshô-Maru thought the last statement; afraid the girl would never cease her crying if he said it aloud.  
  
"My dear confused Rin, I would never be angry at you..." He trailed off.  
  
Hopefully he was doing this correctly and wasn't blowing it to shreds.  
  
*I should have thought twice before ever considering raising a child. * Sesshô-Maru cursed himself for being so damned caring.  
  
Rin paused her crying, and sniffled like only a child could.  
  
"You're just saying that to make Rin stop crying..." A long pause pass between them, again the girl began to cry. "And lord Sesshô-Maru shall leave Rin for her disobedience!"  
  
"Sesshô-Maru shall never discard you, not now."  
  
"You'll leave Rin and never return to her again!"  
  
*Shimata, she'll never stop! * Sesshô-Maru didn't know what to do anymore and gave up completely. Trying to comfort a crying child with soothing words was a futile effort for him. He didn't know how... and he lacked the compassion to learn.  
  
He simply allowed the girl to weep, his eyes focused on something far away.  
  
A few minutes later Rin was magically placed to sleep by Sesshô-Maru's power, yet it seemed as if the girl had simply cried herself to sleep in his embrace.  
  
With the slight aid of his long white tail, Sesshô-Maru elegantly pushed himself off the ground with Rin sleeping peacefully in his arm and slowly began following Jaken's track towards the house they were temporarily using for the time being.  
  
As soon as Sesshô-Maru approached the front entrance of the manor house, a shoji opened and revealed Jaken's small form coming out of the house. The toad demon jumped back when he was greeted by the sudden appearance of his master. Jaken quickly assembled himself and pulled the shoji further apart to allow his lord better entrance.  
  
"Show me where I can find a futon." Sesshô-Maru commanded icily.  
  
"This way m'lord." Jaken quickly shut the sliding door and raced off towards the direction of where he discovered a little girl that was recently strangled to death. It would be a suitable room for Rin.  
  
Sesshô-Maru followed Jaken as he said in a deadly tone, "Take care of Rin, for I have to deal with someone."  
  
Placing the slumbering child on the waiting futon and watching Jaken tuck the girl in bed. He walked out of the manor while making a quick recap of the days events; Sesshô-Maru summed it out to be one of those days where everything was shot to hell. Moreover, to make matter worse, the day wasn't over yet.  
  
A slight rumble of thunder was heard in the horizon... the very direction Sesshô-Maru was tending to venture.  
  
*Shimata, This has been the crappiest day of this Sesshô-Maru's life! *  
  
The youkai prince planed to first capture and bind the informer; kill every single demon, servant, pet, and lover the informant had within his layer with his toxic flower claws and secondly, to burn down the entire dwelling before the rains came. And thirdly, to skin the informer alive, roll his mutilated body into mounds of salt and let the scavengers deal with the rest.  
  
That fat fool was the grounds for which Sesshô-Maru's misfortunes had sprouted from and the young youkai lord was going to pay the misleading informant ten folds for what he unknowingly done. Dashing swiftly towards the dwelling of the doomed-to-die informer, Sesshô-Maru's mind was reeling with multiple amounts of evil intentions for every individual within the house. He didn't know where to begin his fun.  
  
****Cut outs from chapter three**** as fragile as the emerald studded cage was intended to appear, it was tougher than iron! "Your valuable merchandise and I wouldn't want my merchandise breaking before they're sold now do I?" *Of all the scary monsters in the world! * Blinded, she raised one of her arms to block the harsh sunlight. His face was vacant as he stared at her. Silent and emotionless. Her eyes refused to aid in her search for the one with the peculiar voice. 


End file.
